Love and Quidditch
by tortuga23
Summary: Chapter 6 up! Different kind of fic, involves OC, lots of Quidditch action for drama, and a bit of romance thrown in. Main characters, R, Ha, H, G, D, OC. Lots of pair ups, not slash. R&R Please! Only one review so far. :( very different.
1. Recruit

**Ooh. Hey. I don't own Harry Potter. BIG surprise. But anyway, read the story, and don't forget to Read & Review!**  
  
Lengthened Summary: Possible romance, lots of action and comedy later on. Ron and Harry face dilemmas recruiting more Quidditch team members, and it involves a possible romance… (don't worry, R+He all the way, but maybe OC+Ha or OC+D, who knows? It's a free country. Depends on the reviews. *Note* Last time I posted I had a PATHETIC amount of posts, so I'm really, really, really, hoping to get more this time. One of my first fics, so PLEASE, review! PLEASE!! It's my life! My soul! MY BEING! Erm, Thank you. One story coming right up. You like fries with that?   
  
It just occurred to me that I'm going to have problems finding a title…  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Damn, Harry. We are in DEEP!"  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sat around comfy chairs in the Gryffindor common room, squabbling about who they were going to add to the Quidditch team that year. Oliver, Alicia, Katie, and the Weasley twins, Fred and George, had all graduated, and left Harry as the only one left on the team. Team practices were set for next week, yet he still was quite confused as to whom he was going to recruit.  
Ron was a shoo-in, for sure. Harry knew it was stupid to even THINK about not letting him on, especially with him being the team captain and all. Personally, Harry didn't think that he was a very good captain, but he pretty much was the only one left on the team. It was a problem.  
"How about that new kid, Persephone? I heard she's pretty good? Played for Marchasteney, or something. Fast flyer, too."  
"Yeah… I'm going to ask Madame Hooch if she's spotted any raw talent in the first year Quidditch lessons… We really need to get working on this…"  
"Listen, I'll talk to Ginny about what fifth years are any good."  
"Good. So we have a Seeker, me, and a Beater, you…"  
"…and we need two Chasers, a Beater, and a Keeper. Am I right?"  
"Completely."  
"Good."  
It was late, and eventually people filtered out of the common room, but Harry and Ron kept at it, muttering and arguing about possible team members. Hermione had given up on them several hours earlier.  
"No! I told you, she played on Marchasteney and everything!"  
"You're just saying that because you think she's cute!"  
"No way!"  
"Yeah! You told me earlier, after you drank a little too much grape juice!"  
"Wha?! When?!"  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP DOWN THERE?! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP! JUST GO TO BED, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"  
"Sorry, 'Mione We're right on it!"  
"GOOD!"  
At this point, Ron and Harry begrudgingly picked up their stuff and trudged off to bed, shooting Hermione, the prefect of the year, begrudging glances.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I told you, don't mess with Hermione- she's taking this prefect thing totally seriously!"  
"Dean, she's a prefect, she's supposed to take it seriously."  
"Whatever… I think it's all a big joke…"  
  
All of them were gathered at their table in the Great Hall (A/N: *brain lapse* is that what it's called?! Thanks! On with the story… ). Hermione came in looking very disgruntled, not very pleased at the sight of Harry and Ron, both bright and shiny, as energetic as ever, almost as if their late night escapade had never happened.  
"I hate you guys sometimes."  
"Well, I guess sometimes we hate you, too, huh, Harry?"  
"I forget."  
"Ah, well."  
As Hermione found her usual seat beside them, Ginny came striding up with a girl all of them had seen before, but never met. She was a fifth year with dark, curly hair, bluey, starlike eyes, and a curiously sweet smile.  
"Hey, guys! Good morning!"  
"*That's Rhiannon, she and Ginny have been joined at the hip lately, ever since they both found out how much they have in common…*"  
"*Think she's good at Quidditch?*"  
"*Geez, I'm sure of it, look at those muscles! And in all the right places, too…*"  
"Ahem…"  
"Oh. Uh, hi, Gin. Who's your friend?"  
"Hey, Ron. This is Rhiannon, she's a fifth year like me, I've known her like, forever, but just recently I think we just got a lot closer. She really likes Quidditch, so I thought you'd like to meet her…"  
"*Ca-CHING!*"  
"Uh… Ron?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah… Hello, Rhiannon. Nice to meet you…"  
"Rhiannon?"  
"Yeah? You're Harry, right? And you're… Ron? And you're Hermione, I've already met you…"  
"Hey, Rhea… Have a good night?"  
"Fairly… some lunatics were yelling in the common room last night at one or something… really annoying… hardly slept at all."  
"*Oops.*"  
"Well, Rhiannon, Rhea, do you play Quidditch much?"  
"Harry, you kidding me? I play all the time!"  
"What position?"  
"Uh… usually Keeper, but I'm flexible."  
"*CACHING!!!!*"  
"Ron, did you just say 'caching'?"  
"Erm. No."  
"Okay."  
"Well, anyway, what Ron meant by that was, well, we've been looking for a Keeper for awhile now, so…"  
"You're kidding me! Really?!"  
The rest of breakfast went rather smoothly, with Ron and Harry talking away at Rhiannon, and Ginny sitting herself next to Hermione, watching with interest.  
  
*************************************  
  
A/N: You like? You dig? R&R!! PLEASE!! And any comments, negative or positive, I don't care, anything you think'll help. Next update depends on reviewablility.   
  
*torty* ; P 


	2. Practice

**Ooh. Hey. I don't own Harry Potter. BIG surprise. But anyway, read the story, and don't forget to Read & Review!**  
  
Lengthened Summary: Possible romance, lots of action and comedy later on. Ron and Harry face dilemmas recruiting more Quidditch team members, and it involves a possible romance… (don't worry, R+He all the way, but maybe OC+Ha or OC+D, who knows? It's a free country. Depends on the reviews. *Note* Last time I posted I had a PATHETIC amount of posts, so I'm really, really, really, hoping to get more this time. One of my first fics, so PLEASE, review! PLEASE!! It's my life! My soul! MY BEING! Erm, Thank you. One story coming right up. You like fries with that?   
  
CHAPTER TWO: Harry begins Rhiannon's (OC) training, and Draco and his 'posse' get in the way. A punch here, a punch there, I don't know. Haven't writ the friggin story yet, so hold on to your knickerbockers! Trying to write this in chronological order… Tell me if you like! Quidditch training, problems, romance?? There. That's the jist of it. have fun.   
  
Oh! And I just decided to add a juicy little secret that I've been thinking about for a while now. You'll find out more about that later, though, about when they start their first Quidditch game… or something like that…  
  
It just occurred to me that I'm going to have problems finding a title…  
  
*******************************************  
  
Harry and Rhiannon walked onto the Quidditch field, together lugging the Quidditch set, complete with the Hogwarts seal. Harry held the trunk handle with one hand and had his Firebolt held proudly in his other. Rhea had brought along her Nimbus 2001, the same model as Malfoy's. She had gotten it for her last birthday.  
It was a warm, sunny day, and both were dressed for the occasion. Rhiannon had abandoned her robes and was wearing a soft pink tank and jeans, her hair held back with a long pink ribbon. Harry couldn't help but notice how cute she looked with the wind rippling through her long brown hair, every now and then catching a glint of sunlight. Rhiannon had a small star tattoo right next to her right eye, and a lot of freckles dazzling her nose. Harry couldn't take his eyes of off her.  
Finally, Harry was knocked out of his peaceful reverie. They had reached the Quidditch field already, and they set down the trunk with a thud. In his mind, Harry was thinking that Rhiannon had already made the team.  
Throwing their wands aside next to their equipment bags and other belongings, the two got started. Rhiannon mounted her broom and made her way to the Goal Hoops. (Baskets, WHATEVER) Harry soon joined her after he had retrieved the Quaffle from the trunk. They practiced throwing the ball back and forth between them.  
After about 15 minutes of practice, Harry and Rhiannon were trying some drills and scoring techniques, when they noticed a disturbance beneath them.  
"Malfoy…" Harry mumbled under his breath.  
"I hate him. He always knows how to ruin things. He has no right to be here!"  
Harry and Rhiannon made their way back down to the ground, meeting up with a smirking Malfoy and part of his team. He and three other Slytherins were outfitted in their emerald green Quidditch robes despite the warm weather.  
"Budge off, Malfoy. I booked this field."  
"Calm down, Potty, I have a special, signed note from Professor Snape saying that we have the right to use this field."  
(A/N: Cliché, yes, I know! Well, too bad, because it works)  
"And why would you need to use the field, Malfoy?" Rhiannon ventured.  
Malfoy took a long time looking her up and down before he answered.  
"Well, as I'm sure you would know, Potter, Flint is gone, and so are our two Beaters. Now, I'm the Team Captain, and I'm recruiting more people, which I expect is the same reason you're here."  
"Malfoy, the only reason you got on the team was because your father paid for it. It's not like you actually have talent!"  
Malfoy's face reddened, and he angrily threw a punch at Harry. Before he knew it, he was on the ground, looking up into Rhiannon's livid face. Harry pulled her back, whispering a quick thanks, while Malfoy's recruits helped him up.  
"You're going to pay for that, Rieu!"  
Harry assumed he was talking about Rhiannon.  
"Yeah? Like I care! You never were one of your word, anyway!"  
Harry, feeling very confused, just stood there while the enraged Rhiannon threw remark after remark at the equally furious Malfoy. Harry got the feeling that both Rhea and Malfoy knew each other from somewhere else, but he still didn't understand things much. There was one thing, it looked like Rhiannon was a pretty good match for Draco. He pushed her, she pushed him back. It didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon.  
"Look, Malfoy, just… stop… FIGHTING!" said Harry as he exasperatedly separated the two, still fuming at each other. Harry didn't necessarily want to stop this unusual tension, because it would prove to be a pretty good incentive for Rhiannon to whoop Malfoy in the upcoming Quidditch match, but he was getting tired of all this nonsense. "Come ON! Listen, Malfoy- you take that half, we take this half. Deal?"  
Malfoy angrily nodded his head, then stomped away with his three other team members. Looking over at Rhiannon, Harry noticed her cheeks were red and she was breathing heavily.  
"What? Is something wrong?"  
"I hate him."  
"So does everyone else."  
"Yeah, well, this is no ordinary grudge. You wouldn't understand."  
"What? Okay. Whatever. Just as long as you tell me later."  
"Sure."  
  
**********************************  
  
A/N: Okay! There! You like? You love? REVIEW! Yay!! Okay, lot's coming up in the next chapter, so…  
  
Bye for now… *torty* 


	3. Drop

**Ooh. Hey. I don't own Harry Potter. BIG surprise. But anyway, read the story, and don't forget to Read & Review!**  
  
Lengthened Summary: Possible romance, lots of action and comedy later on. Ron and Harry face dilemmas recruiting more Quidditch team members, and it involves a possible romance… (don't worry, R+He all the way, but maybe OC+Ha or OC+D, who knows? It's a free country. Depends on the reviews. *Note* Last time I posted I had a PATHETIC amount of posts, so I'm really, really, really, hoping to get more this time. One of my first fics, so PLEASE, review! PLEASE!! It's my life! My soul! MY BEING! Erm, Thank you. One story coming right up. You like fries with that?   
  
CHAPTER THREE: I once again am writing this before the story, DON'T ASK WHY, but oh well. Here goes. This *sigh* is going to be either another Quidditch practice, or a game, something, but there is going to be some *run in* with Draco, hrmm… *snort* and -uh- a Quidditch game later on, if not in this chapter, then, well, in the next. Also, this is where I bump up the rating to PG-13, not so much for smut, not just yet, but for violence, I guess. I don't know. Foul language, maybe. I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IT YET! Well. Ta.  
  
"Oh! And I just decided to add a juicy little secret that I've been thinking about for a while now. You'll find out more about that later, though, about when they start their first Quidditch game… or something like that…" That would be coming in now… I think…  
Actually it's not so huge, but you'll see.  
  
Thank youee to TolkienFan711 for the title suggestion. THANKEE YOU!!  
  
Once again, I'm just telling y'all again that this is going wherever you are wanting it.  
  
Also, the ff.net site is terribly slow at updating my fics, and so its says new title, adjustments, etc. at my login page, but I found after an hour it hasn't done nothing much at the public viewage thing. *sigh* oh well, I'll live… but If you've reviewing and I haven't figured it out yet, that's why. (I'm hoping, HOPING that more than one person reviewed, YET I AM VERY HAPPY that even they did (go tolkienfan!!) but umm… yeah. If I get the impression no one's reading, then, well… umm…  
  
*******************************************  
  
Gryffindor General Message Board:  
  
"The following are the new members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Practice starts immediately, see me at the field at 5:00 Friday. If you have any problems tell Ron.  
  
- Harry, Team Captain  
  
Keeper - Rhiannon Rhieu, 4th  
Seeker - Harry Potter, 5th  
Chaser - Mallory DeBue, 3rd  
Chaser - Ronald Weasley, 5th  
Beater - Persephone Fords, 2nd  
Beater - Dennison Carmana, 4th  
  
I will give you your new Quidditch robes Friday at practice.  
Thanks!  
  
Rhiannon sighed as she read the message on the board. She had done it. She was so thrilled that she was actually going to be playing for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Over the summer she had practiced so hard with the neighborhood kids, and she was sure that she would do well. She couldn't wait until their first game, but luckily, they were having a practice within two days. She just couldn't wait.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry scanned the field as he began to set up for their first practice. The field was empty, with no sign of Malfoy. He felt himself sigh in relief. He dragged the trunk towards the center of the field and let it down with a thump. He felt for his wand so he could levitate the heavy boxes of uniforms towards the center, too. Not finding his wand, Harry searched his pockets in a panic. Last time he had lost his wand…   
"Looking for this, Potter?"  
"Malfoy!" Harry gasped under his breath.  
"You know, I was thinking about what you said last time. You know, about the lack of talent and all?"  
"Yeah…"  
Harry could hear footsteps. Someone was coming.  
"Well, you know what…"  
Malfoy walked to where Harry was standing in the center and raised his wand to Harry's neck.  
"I just wanted to let you know that you are going to pay for that."  
More footsteps.  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"  
Harry quickly turned around, feeling Malfoy fly past him, landing in a crumpled pile not ten feet away. In one graceful movement, Rhiannon caught his wand and held it proudly above her head.  
"See this, Malfoy? See what I'm about to do with it?"  
Malfoy watched meekly as she mounted her broom and rose a few feet into the air, still holding his wand. Harry watched in wonder. The girl did have courage.  
Malfoy seemed to have come to his senses though, and he knocked Harry aside, grabbed his Firebolt, and followed after Rhiannon, who was waving his wand this way and that. Harry found that he didn't even care that Malfoy had taken his broom. This was going to be fun to watch, seeing Rhiannon whoop Malfoy bad, and he could always clean his broom later.  
"Heeeey Malfooooy… I think I got something you neeeed…."  
"Give it here, you bloody coward! Fuck you!"  
"Ah ah ah! Not so fast! Coward my ass!"  
"Give - it - here!"  
Harry watched in interest from below. Other team members were beginning to arrive, and Ron, Ginny, and Hermione stepped cautiously onto the field, already hearing the comotion from far away. Mallory and Persephone were right behind them, and Harry could see Dennison racing down the steps out of the Entrance Hall.  
"Freak! You bloody freak! Give it back!"  
"You'll have to get it yourself!"  
By now everyone had assembled on the field below, including Ginny and Hermione, who had come to watch. Malfoy's face grew red. Embarrassed beyond imagination, he threw himself at Rhiannon, who was now dangling his wand daintily. Rhiannon didn't expect this, as Malfoy clumsily knocked her from her broom, until she was only hanging by a leg. Upside down, Rhiannon threw her other leg over to try not to fall off. Malfoy struggled to stay on her broom, and he finally stabilized himself.   
Completely out of her element, Rhiannon struggled to get right side up, with Malfoy's wand still clutched in her hand.  
"Give it here, Rieu!"  
"No!"  
"Hand it over, or I'll knock you off!"  
"No you won't!"  
Down on the ground, Harry gasped. This hadn't turned out like he had expected. Malfoy had the upper hand now. Either she gave him back his wand or he would send her toppling, from three hundred feet almost. Looking beside him, he saw Ginny and Hermione looking equally shocked, while Ron was getting ready to mount his broom, lest she fall.  
"Give it back!"  
"No!"  
"Fine! My regards to your mother!!"  
Rhiannon let out a shrill scream as she fell from the broom, and Ron raced to get in position right below her. Dennison and Mallory ran below Ron, hoping they were the last resort. Hermione was busy trying to slow her fall. And then- she was gone.  
  
************************************  
  
There. Secret? Maybe. You'll find out later. When I update. Later.   
I might write another chapter tonight or I might not. It depends.  
R&R, please, reviews are my soul! Quidditch game next time, promise! At least if it doesn't take too long to finish off this part…  
  
Toodles! *torty* 


	4. Struggle

**Ooh. Hey. I don't own Harry Potter. BIG surprise. But anyway, read the story, and don't forget to Read & Review!**  
  
Lengthened Summary: Possible romance, lots of action and comedy later on. Ron and Harry face dilemmas recruiting more Quidditch team members, and it involves a possible romance… (don't worry, R+He all the way, but maybe OC+Ha or OC+D, who knows? It's a free country. Depends on the reviews. *Note* Last time I posted I had a PATHETIC amount of posts, so I'm really, really, really, hoping to get more this time. One of my first fics, so PLEASE, review! PLEASE!! It's my life! My soul! MY BEING! Erm, Thank you. One story coming right up. You like fries with that?   
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Well. How was that for a cliff-hanger, huh? I've been working on that type of thing. Don't worry. You'll figure out what happened soon enough. *wink*  
This one will be more in the mind of… oh… I don't know- a Quidditch game? Hmm.. Well. And YES. I KNOW. A little overwhelming with all that Quidditch, right? Well, I'm not promising anything, and definitely not in this chapter, but there will be some smut involved later on, but I'm terrible at writing that kind of mushy crap. So. I might need help. We'll see. TBD. On with the story…  
  
Once again, TolkienFan711 rocks.  
  
And once again, I'm just telling y'all again that this is going wherever you are wanting it.  
  
Also, the ff.net site is terribly slow at updating my fics, and so its says new title, adjustments, etc. at my login page, but I found after an hour it hasn't done nothing much at the public viewage thing. *sigh* oh well, I'll live… but If you've reviewing and I haven't figured it out yet, that's why. (I'm hoping, HOPING that more than one person reviewed, YET I AM VERY HAPPY that even they did (go tolkienfan!!) but umm… yeah. If I get the impression no one's reading, then, well… umm…  
  
*******************************************  
  
Suddenly, Harry could not see anymore. The sun had come out from behind a cloud, and with all the glare he was clueless as to what was happening above. For the way Ron was flying, Rhiannon could already have fallen and he wouldn't have noticed. After a few confused seconds, Harry opened his eyes.  
Rhiannon was not dead. In fact, Harry couldn't even tell that she had hit the ground. Ron was still flying around wildly near the ground, threatening to whack Dennison and Mallory in the face. Surely no one was a confused as Malfoy. Especially when he looked up from the scene to see Rhiannon sitting peacefully beside him on Harry's Firebolt.  
Rhiannon could not help but smile. Malfoy's jaw dropped, and she snorted.  
*sigh* "Wasn't that fun! Eh, Malfoy?"  
Malfoy's face turned from confusion to amazement to anger, and before he could begin blustering on about something or other, Rhiannon smoothly tossed him the wand and dove back down to earth.   
Harry could not remember any other practice that had been more entertaining.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco mumbled as he strode quickly towards the dungeons. He was mumbling incoherently to himself, when very suddenly he stopped, bulged his eyes, and did a quick U-Turn towards the library. He wasn't stupid. He knew an Animagus when he saw one.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rhiannon was hiding in the library, trying to avoid Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to tell them yet. She was sure this was the best place to hide, because for all she knew, they were upstairs playing wizard's chess and discussing her. Not that that was good, either, but at least they would probably make up their own excuses.  
She pretended to skim through the books, opening one every now and then. As long as she looked as if she belonged, no one would pay any special attention to her. The last thing she wanted was attention.  
Rhiannon heard the loud clang of the library door and turned her head to look. She could hardly refrain from cursing out loud in the middle of the library. There was Draco Malfoy, looking disheveled and mischevious, being told off by Madame Pince for his lack of appropriate door closing talent. He was up to something, and Rhiannon knew it involved her.   
She quietly placed the dust covered book back on the shelf and tried to inconspicuously hide herself behind the shelves. Hoping that he wasn't coming her way, Rhiannon almost ran towards the back of the library, trying to avoid running into anyone she knew. She'd decided to hide near the restricted section, which was usually deserted, until Draco chose to take his research somewhere else.  
Satisfied, Rhiannon came to a secluded corner out of view from the rest of the library and with no other people in sight. Here she leaned against the wall to catch her breath, straining her eyes to see through the books to the next row of bookshelves.  
By doing this, she was caught unawares by a pair of strong arms. In one fluid movement, Draco pinned Rhiannon against the wall.  
"What are you?" He said in a quiet, rasp voice as he struggled to keep his composure.  
  
**************************************  
  
Well. Tell me what you think..  
*tortsy* 


	5. Whisper

**Ooh. Hey. I don't own Harry Potter. BIG surprise. But anyway, read the story, and don't forget to Read & Review!**  
  
Lengthened Summary: Possible romance, lots of action and comedy later on. Ron and Harry face dilemmas recruiting more Quidditch team members, and it involves a possible romance… (don't worry, R+He all the way, but maybe OC+Ha or OC+D, who knows? It's a free country. Depends on the reviews. *Note* Last time I posted I had a PATHETIC amount of posts, so I'm really, really, really, hoping to get more this time. One of my first fics, so PLEASE, review! PLEASE!! It's my life! My soul! MY BEING! Erm, Thank you. One story coming right up. You like fries with that?   
  
CHAPTER FIVE: Okay. BRING ON THE SMUT! Whew. There we are. I guess we'll add a little Malfoy!Secret as well, just to make things interesting… and a toad or two… and a french fry… no, not really… stir it all up, and ya got a delicious concoction even though I'm running out of ideas. *what if I add some frenching?* nah!  
  
I AM LITERALLY MAKING THIS UP AS I WRITE SO FORGIVE ME IF THEY ARE NOT COMPLETE THOUGHTS. THANK YOU.  
  
Also, TolkienFan711 rocks.  
  
And once again, I'm just telling y'all again that this is going wherever you are wanting it.  
  
Also, the ff.net site is terribly slow at updating my fics, and so its says new title, adjustments, etc. at my login page, but I found after an hour it hasn't done nothing much at the public viewage thing. *sigh* oh well, I'll live… but If you've reviewing and I haven't figured it out yet, that's why. (I'm hoping, HOPING that more than one person reviewed, YET I AM VERY HAPPY that even they did (go tolkienfan!!) but umm… yeah. If I get the impression no one's reading, then, well… umm…  
  
On with the show!  
*******************************************  
  
Rhiannon could feel his hot breath on her face. He repeated himself.  
"What are you?"  
Rhiannon didn't say anything, avoiding his eyes, until she decidedly looked right into his face and asked,  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You know what I'm talking about."  
She struggled to loosen his grip on her arms, but he would not let go. He had her forearms pinned firmly against the wall above her head. She could not see any point in struggle when he seemed to be blocking all means of escape.  
"Tell me. NOW."  
Rhiannon looked resolutely into his eyes, not surrendering. She lost herself in them, lost in his eyes, icy cold and not withstanding. Looking away, then finding her eyes flicking back to his handsome face, she melted into him as he pushed her against the wall and leaned in for a kiss, a kiss ignoring blood, ignoring pain, ignoring conflict. A messy, undecided kiss. After what seemed to be a long time, he pulled away, looking in her eyes appreciatively as she whispered,  
"A dove."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry paced back and forth across the common room as Ginny and Ron played against each other at Exploding Snap. Hermione was on the other side of the room by the fire, absorbed in a thick book.  
The stack exploded and covered Ron in soot, but no one was in the mood to notice. They were all in deep thought, trying to piece together the events from earlier that day.  
"What do you think happened?"  
"For the forty millionth time, Harry, I don't know. How should I have any idea? I could hardly see! It was probably just a trick of light. Maybe Malfoy didn't even push her off the broom."  
"No, 'Mione, I saw him do it- she was falling for sure. Then did he catch her??"  
"Harry, just forget it. What happened happened and that's that. Okay?"  
"Ginny, you want to play again or not?"  
"Sure, Ron, but rub off your nose first- you've got some soot on you. There… no… there... no… over… yeah… there!"  
"I still say it makes no sense."  
"Oh, get over it! I'm sure Rhea has an explanation!"  
"Then why is she hiding from us?"  
"Well, maybe she's embarrassed. Maybe there was something to do with Malfoy. I've heard she hates him."  
"Yeah? Think so?"  
"Well, more than usual, I mean."  
"I don't get it… there's nothing here about a wand trick that helps you fly, or any such thing that she could have done…"  
"Find something, Hermione?"  
"Maybe she invented a spell or something."  
"Don't be stupid, Ron. Only very qualified wizards can do that type of thing, and a spell like that would be pretty public news, don't you think? Your turn."  
"It just doesn't make sense…"  
*sigh* "Like anything does! I thought you of all people would know that, Harry!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco leaned in again, their lips barely touching. He whispered something barely comprehendible before he leaned into her again,  
"I'm a wolf."  
  
***************************  
Ho ho hum! I'll let you think about that while I go and sleep. It's been a loooong day… but tomorrow is Sunday, a weekend…day… and also a good writing day… expect more tomorrow… signing off! Off to my dreams… in search of ideas… ta! Remember: Read & review!   
  
Torty sends her love. 


	6. Musings

**Ooh. Hey. I don't own Harry Potter. BIG surprise. But anyway, read the story, and don't forget to Read & Review!**  
  
Lengthened Summary: Possible romance, lots of action and comedy later on. Ron and Harry face dilemmas recruiting more Quidditch team members, and it involves a possible romance… (don't worry, R+He all the way, but maybe OC+Ha or OC+D, who knows? It's a free country. Depends on the reviews. *Note* Last time I posted I had a PATHETIC amount of posts, so I'm really, really, really, hoping to get more this time. One of my first fics, so PLEASE, review! PLEASE!! It's my life! My soul! MY BEING! Erm, Thank you. One story coming right up. You like fries with that?   
  
CHAPTER SIX: (real chapter six) Hmm… was that tacky or WAS THAT TACKY? Ah, well. Here goes. Another chapter and only one reviewer. LIFE IS GOOD. But LIFE WOULD BE BETTER if I had more reviews… *pout*  
*sigh* Well here's the summary for todaaaaay… (you get to peek at my notes that I wrote before collapsing in bed last night)  
Expand upon Animagus idea  
Add reality (classes, Voldemort)  
Stress relationship (different years, different tears, wooo)  
Find a way to sneak in snippet about *him*  
OOH! "Didn't Malfoy say something about…   
And so on!  
  
Also, TolkienFan711 rocks.  
  
And once again, I'm just telling y'all again that this is going wherever you are wanting it.  
  
Also, the ff.net site is terribly slow at updating my fics, and so its says new title, adjustments, etc. at my login page, but I found after an hour it hasn't done nothing much at the public viewage thing. *sigh* oh well, I'll live… but If you've reviewing and I haven't figured it out yet, that's why. (I'm hoping, HOPING that more than one person reviewed, YET I AM VERY HAPPY that even they did (go tolkienfan!!) but umm… yeah. If I get the impression no one's reading, then, well… umm…  
  
On with the show!  
(tacky tacky tacky tacky tacky!)  
*******************************************  
  
"Winte… winte… winteseznain?"  
"No, Ron, it says Wintecessnian! Named after Harold G. Washford Wintecessnian the Third, the wizard who discovered the Wintecessnian Theorem!"  
"The Whaa whaa whaat what?"  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire, and Ron was looking over Hermione's shoulder at the book the Theory of Animagus, something she was doing for Arithmancy. She was busy explaining to Ron about a Wintecessnian Animagus while Harry paced back and forth, Ginny watching him edgily.  
"Harry, just sit down!"  
"No… there's something going on, and I want to know!"  
"You don't have to know everything."  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was still explaining to Ron.  
"Ron, a Wintecessnian Animagus is a special type of Animagus."  
"I thought they were all the same."  
"Usually, but there is one exception, and it was discovered by this guy. That's why it's named after him."  
"But what… is it, exactly?"  
"Uh, well… it's hard to do. It's not the kind of thing you can plan to do. No one's actually sure how it happens, but this Harold person connected all these different cases - not that there's been many - it's kind of a rare thing.  
"Well, get on with it!"  
"Hmm… well a certain Animagus with these traits would typically come about through certain consequences. It's a rare gift, and there are benefits, but there are alos terrible side effects, which is why it's good to report your Animagus abilities to the Ministry of Magic, so they can make sure nothing happens. It's different to each person."  
"How do you turn into one of these people anyway?"  
"It's complicated… this book says that most Winte Animagi are children. Typically, when you study to be an Animagus when you are not emotionally secure, which would refer to young children. Also, if you are dealing with a lot of grief or anger, that could effect your abilities."  
"But you haven't told me what they are yet!"  
"Like I said, it's complicated, a Winte Animagi might have problems transforming. No matter what kind of animal you would be trying to personify, you would always turn out as a dove. This is the same with all the cases Harold dealt with, it says here. A dove was supposed to signify peace and equilibrium, even in times of strife that may have caused an Animagi to become Winte. However, there are different traits that come with this ability. Some people were able to change animals at will, read minds, etcetera. It varies."  
"So when is thing due?"  
"Two months."  
"I hate you."  
"I know."  
  
All of a sudden, Harry, who had been pacing and listening at the same time, had an idea.  
"What if she's an Animagus?"  
"What? Harry, you're crazy! It's almost impossible to become an Animagus when you're younger!"  
"Snuffles did it."  
"Oh you're right…"  
"Who's Snuffles?"  
"Nevermind, Ginny."  
"But she could be one! Couldn't she? If she were a bird or something she could have flown back up there and…"  
"…and no one would have seen her, I suppose?"  
"Yeah, that's the idea."  
"Right."  
"Anyway, Ron… there are side effects, like getting stuck as an Animag-"  
"I'm going to ask her."  
"What? Harry, if she's an Animagus, it's her deal. Besides, wouldn't she have told Ginny?"  
"She doesn't me a lot of things."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, she's had a tough life. I heard this from someone else, not her, but she had a run in with Voldemort when she was very young."  
"Oh no."  
"Yeah. Apparently her Dad was an Auror for the Ministry of Magic, and while he was away doing business, she stayed with her younger brother and her mom, who was pregnant at the time. Then, if this is the real story, I'm not sure, but Voldemort attacked, wanting something to do with Rhiannon's father. Of course, he wasn't there, but Rhea's mother, brother, and unborn sister were. He killed them all, but for some reason there was a life changing moment, much as it was for you, Harry. There was something about her that he couldn't destroy, even though he had technically destroyed her life. She escaped, somehow, but her mother, brother, and sister were gone, and I'm not sure when she found her father, even."  
"Wow. Oh my god, that's so sad!"  
"Yeah, and there's more. Her father took the both of them into hiding, and I think it has something to do with that star tattoo by Rhiannon's eye, but they didn't use a Secret Keeper. Her father's been in hiding ever since, but Rhiannon had to get an education, so after Voldemort was defeated, he sent her out into the world again, but he couldn't go himself, because the Death Eaters were still active. So she's almost been living by herself, and now that Voldemort's back, there have been numerous attempts on her father's life. It's so sad."  
"Shoot, why didn't she tell you? Or any of us?"  
"People are protective about that kind of secret, and she's not the kind of person who accepts other people's pity. She's worked hard to keep going."  
"Do any of you remember anything from that practice? Because there was something Malfoy said at the time that struck me as odd."  
"Yeah… I remember that, too. What was it…"  
"Wait… Something like, 'My regards to your mother!'"  
"Shit! That is so mean! Does he know her mom's dead??"  
"Duh! I think it was his dad who killed her mom! He was one of those Death Eaters, I'm sure! That's why she hates him so much!"  
"So when he dropped her, did he mean to kill her…?"  
"Maybe so."  
*shiver* "I don't like to think about that. I really hope Malfoy wasn't serious. If there was an active Death Eater here at the school… Well…"  
"Yeah."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the library, Rhea gave an involuntary shudder. She looked deep into Malfoy's somewhat comforting eyes. Instead of being icy cold, they had melted, and were compassionate and understanding.   
He felt her tense in his arms, and her eyes glazed over. He stepped back, full of panic. Should he scream for help?  
Rhiannon sunk down, her eyes closing and her breathing becoming shallow. Malfoy was getting increasingly more nervous. What was happening?  
Suddenly, her eyes flicked back open and settled on Malfoy. Slowly, she stood, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were livid. Malfoy didn't understand. Turning, she didn't cast a second glance at Malfoy before she transformed, and soon she was gone, she had flown through an open window into the afternoon sunlight.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Read & Review! Please! Please! Please! Pleeeeeeeease!  
More coming soon, after I eat lunch and get started on my homework. PLEASE READ!!  
  
*tortydom* 


	7. Accident

**Ooh. Hey. I don't own Harry Potter. BIG surprise. But anyway, read the story, and don't forget to Read & Review!**  
  
Lengthened Summary: Possible romance, lots of action and comedy later on. Ron and Harry face dilemmas recruiting more Quidditch team members, and it involves a possible romance… (don't worry, R+He all the way, but maybe OC+Ha or OC+D, who knows? It's a free country. Depends on the reviews. *Note* Last time I posted I had a PATHETIC amount of posts, so I'm really, really, really, hoping to get more this time. One of my first fics, so PLEASE, review! PLEASE!! It's my life! My soul! MY BEING! Erm, Thank you. One story coming right up. You like fries with that?   
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: Here goes. Another chapter and only one reviewer. LIFE IS GOOD. But LIFE WOULD BE BETTER if I had more reviews… *pout*  
  
*today's summary*  
I haven't writ for a while, now, so I'm going to be a bit iffy about this. To my one, devoted reviewer, (Also, TolkienFan711 rocks.) here goes.   
I don't know what's going to go in here, but I assume it will be a Quidditch game, (if you've read Fateful Alliance, one of my other fics, you'll know what to expect.) and a Ha/OC and a G/OC confrontation. (and a D/OC confrontation…) Stay tuned! You're about ta get thrown.  
  
Also, the ff.net site is terribly slow at updating my fics, and so its says new title, adjustments, etc. at my login page, but I found after an hour it hasn't done nothing much at the public viewage thing. *sigh* oh well, I'll live… but If you've reviewing and I haven't figured it out yet, that's why. (I'm hoping, HOPING that more than one person reviewed, YET I AM VERY HAPPY that even they did (go tolkienfan!!) but umm… yeah. If I get the impression no one's reading, then, well… umm…  
  
On with the show!   
(tacky tacky tacky tacky tacky!) EEW!  
*******************************************  
  
Draco was confused as he walked down the long corridors adjacent to the library. Rhiannon had left by means of a more direct route, but Draco knew he could not follow that way. Suddenly, Draco was jarred out of his train of thought by none other than- Granger.   
Inwardly, Draco cursed the girl, he was actually getting to something. However, he could not blame her for running into him. It was more likely that HE had run into HER, partially because he was so deep in thought. Granger had been carrying a tall stack of books- before she had run into him. Now, they were scattered across the floor, strewn across the corridor. Granger was sprawled on the ground, hurriedly picking up her books. It seemed like she didn't even want to spend time exchanging hexes. Draco didn't do a thing to help her with the books, but something caught his eye.  
"Hey, Granger, can I borrow this?"  
Before Hermione could answer, Malfoy was running down the hallway with her b Theory of Animagus /b book. She cursed Malfoy, and promised herself she'd hex him later.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rhiannon was in a panic. She decided to go someplace to cool off and think things out. Somewhere she hoped no one would find her. She was wrong.  
  
Rhiannon grumbled as she watched Harry glide up to her on his Firebolt.  
"Better come down from there, Rhea. Pouting won't do you any good."  
"Who says I'm pouting?"  
Harry sighed. He could feel the breeze rifling through his hair, and he looked around. It was obvious Rhiannon was upset about something. It also seemed that she had given up.  
Rhiannon swung her legs, staring into her lap. Harry was amazed at her bravery. The tremendous height didn't seem to faze her a bit, even without a broomstick. Harry figured that it probably didn't matter for her. And that she was trying to tell him something.  
"You'd better find a way down from here."  
"I'll find a way."  
"No, what I mean is… the rest of the Quidditch team will be out here momentarily. Even if you don't bother hiding it from me, I'd think you'd want to keep it from the rest of the school."  
Rhiannon sighed. She continued to swing her feet, her legs brushing against the tall post. Looking down, she could see the sand pit that would cushion her if she were to fall, but Rhiannon knew quite well that she never would. It just didn't happen when you were an Animagus.  
Harry didn't wait for an answer. He flew closer to the giant Quidditch hoop that Rhiannon was sitting in. He maneuvered his broom so that she could hop on.   
"C'mon. It'll hold us both."  
Rhiannon gave another sigh and resolutely lowered herself onto the broom. Harry felt satisfied that he had convinced her. He didn't know what would have happened if she hadn't come down.  
  
Sure enough, as Harry and Rhiannon touched the ground, Ron entered the stadium. Rhiannon daintily stepped off, and meandered over to the Quidditch trunk bedecked with the Hogwarts seal.   
"Where's your broom and gear, Rhea?"  
"Oh, my broom's upstairs in the dorm, Ron, I've been making some small repairs on it. You know, fine tuning it for our next game. It isn't ready yet, but I thought I'd come down, anyway."  
"Yeah. That works."  
The rest of the Quidditch team arrived eventually, and practice went underway, but Harry couldn't wait until it was over. He was looking forward to a light talk with Rhiannon when they made their way back to the castle.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Aah! Okay. Yes. I know. That was very lame, but I'm working on it. Once I get 'back into mah groove' I'll be better at this. Until then, I don't know. Expect a few lousy fics.  
  
*her tortiness* 


End file.
